30 things you need to know about Tatsuki
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Seriously you need to know these things. Enjoy! A tad bit of Tatsuki and Ichigo. Still don't own Bleach tite kubo still does. Shortened the title a bit. PLZ R&R!


(1)

When there was a paper throwing fight in the classroom Tatsuki made it hurt

(2)

When someone asked Ichigo what Tatsuki was like he answered 'Don't try and get on her good side, she doesn't have one'.

(3)

Somebody told Tatsuki that if she grew her hair long she would look more like a girl she came to school the next day with a hairpin in her hair saying 'kill you'.

(4)

Wise things that Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no. 1

'Never see how long it takes for Tatsuki to get angry. She doesn't give warnings'

(5)

Tatsuki overheard someone say that if they had one wish they would go out of space. She sneered and told them 'If you want I can give you a one way ticket'

(6)

When someone saw Tatsuki going into the girl's bathroom they said 'Aren't you going to the wrong bathroom' they found them the next day with their head in the toilet and the flush button jammed.

(7)

Wise things Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no. 2

'Don't joke around Tatsuki, she doesn't like them'

(8)

Orihime once went to see Tatsuki spar at the dojo and swore her opponent looked as if he had just been to hell and back.

(9)

Wise things that Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no.3

'The saying _Her bark is worst than her bite_ is never true around Tatsuki'

(10)

When Tatsuki played Mary in the Christmas school play everyone saw that Baby Jesus had no arms the next day.

(11)

After having a fight with Tatsuki you always wonder why she wasn't born a guy.

(12)

When a guy cried after sparing with Tatsuki she would smirk and say 'I thought guys were meant to be made of steel or something like that'

(13)

When the same guy cried after sparing with Tatsuki again, Orihime asked the sensei at the dojo who the boy was the sensei replied 'Some guy called Ichigo'

(14)

A not so wise thing Ichigo has said about Tatsuki

'If you want to tell her apart from the guys she's the one with the boobs and the skirt'

(15)

When Tatsuki heard someone say that they thought her mother was part tiger they were found hanging on a poll by their shirt in the tiger section at the local zoo.

(16)

When Tatsuki was put in jail for attacking someone she didn't need to get bailed out, she broke the bars.

(17)

After going into a haunted mansion ride at a theme park someone swore Tatsuki had done something to it.

(18)

One day a student was missing from class who left a note on their desk saying 'Moving school cause of Tatsuki' Ichigo didn't blame them.

(19)

When you meet Tatsuki you think your maths teacher was a kitten.

(20)

Wise things Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no. 4

'Never take a handshake that Tatsuki offers. You won't be able to do your homework for a week'

(21)

The only day that Tatsuki fears is the school prom.

(22)

When Tatsuki was sent to the principles office for breaking a window, the principle wasn't there.

(23)

Tatsuki has three favourite hobbies: kicking ass, kicking guys' ass and kicking Ichigo's ass.

(24)

Wise things Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no. 5

'When you catch a falling star put it in your pocket save it for when you see Tatsuki'

(25)

After a week of detentions at school Ichigo realised that even if Tatsuki didn't do her homework she didn't get any detentions from the teacher.

(26)

After two days of joining a new dojo Tatsuki realised that three people were missing.

(27)

When someone said that all Tatsuki needed to do to become the hulk was to paint herself green their desk was covered in green slime the next day.

(28)

When Tatsuki didn't do her homework her excuse was 'I broke my pencils'

(29)

When there was an exchange student visiting Tatsuki always made the very welcomed as long as they never came back, which they never did.

(30)

Wise things Ichigo has said about Tatsuki no. 6

'There are four bad places to be sitting in the classroom: Behind Tatsuki, in front of Tatsuki, on Tatsuki's right and on her left.


End file.
